Estaciones
by Itt-chan monogatari
Summary: Primavera, Verano, Otoño, Invierno... Solamente un instante con Neji hacia que cada estacion del año valiera la pena. Pero el destino no estaba de acuerdo.
1. Primavera

Primavera. Que mejor época del año que esta? Las múltiples flores coloridas decoraban los infinitos jardines de las aldeas. Los arboles daban sus mejores frutos y los pájaros hacían sus nidos en ellos. Pero en aquella época, ella se veía aun más hermosa. Y él lo sabía.

Una fina gota de sudor se deslizaba por el torso desnudo de Neji Hyuga mientras una fresca brisa le alborotaba aún más el cabello. Bajo él, una castaña lo miraba fijamente con un particular brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios. Sus cuerpos agitados se estremecen y ellos recuperan el aliento poco a poco.

-No sé cómo me deje convencer. Esto fue una locura, Tenten, estamos en medio de un campo. –dijo el genio dibujando una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro mientras se incorporaba y se apresuraba a cubrir a la chica con su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-Justamente por eso te dejaste convencer. Fue una locura. –le contesto ella vistiéndose rápidamente. –Lo que más me sorprendió fue ese cuento que le dijiste a Lee sobre unos enemigos a cuatrocientos metros de aquí solamente para darnos este momento a solas.

-Fue a trescientos metros y en realidad si hay personas ahí. –defendió Neji.

-Pero no son enemigos. –refutó Tenten.

-Yo nunca dije que fueran enemigos.

Tenten esbozo una amplia sonrisa y se dedico unos segundos a peinarse de nuevo el cabello mientras ahora era Neji quien terminaba de vestirse. Se hizo sus dos habituales chongos y giro la vista a su compañero comprobando que la observaba como muchas otras veces. Con ese destello en sus ojos perla que ella adoraba.

-Que es lo que ves? –preguntó divertida.

-A ti. –respondió Neji sin alterar su semblante serio.

-Y que ves en mi? –preguntó ahora acercándose a él con una sonrisa tierna en sus finos labios.

-A la más hermosa kunoichi que he conocido jamás. –contestó el Hyuga colocando un sonrojo en el rostro de Tenten. Se acerco a ella y beso suavemente sus labios haciéndola suspirar. –Y veo mi miedo reflejado en tus ojos. Miedo de perderte, de que te alejes de mi lado.

-Nunca te dejaré. –susurró ella mientras depositaba una pequeña mano sobre una de las mejillas de Neji. Él dejó caer el rostro hacia esa dulce caricia y oprimió su mano sobre la de ella, impidiendo que se apartase de si.

-Te quiero –susurró quedamente.


	2. Verano

Verano. El fuerte calor azotaba a los ninjas y aldeanos de la aldea de la hoja. Un calor digno del mas soleado verano que Tenten había vivido jamás. A ese calor de verano le sumaba las miles de sensaciones que Neji le provocaba subiendo la temperatura a niveles insoportables de sopor y placer.

Terminaron una dura sesión de entrenamiento y sus cuerpos empapados de sudor exigían ser amados cuanto antes bajo las intensas miradas que compartían.

-No podemos ahora. –susurró el Hyuga girando la vista y alejándose de ahí sin desactivar su Byakugan.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la castaña confundida sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar.

-Simplemente no podemos. Tengo que irme, tengo una reunión importante con mi tío.

Tenten apretó los dientes, tomo un kunai de su porta armas y la arrojó hacia el genio Hyuga para llamar su atención. Tal y como pensó, Neji giro rápidamente y desvió el kunai hacia un lado.

-¿Que quiere ese señor contigo ahora? –pregunto la castaña sin miramientos.

-¿Acaso crees que lo sé?

-¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? –debatió Tenten con notable molestia.

-No –contestó Neji inmediatamente. Bajó la mirada y luego la miro nuevamente con temor y nostalgia en sus ojos –Planea casarme con Hinata-chan para ponerle fin a la línea sucesora y unir las dos ramas en una sola.

Tenten abrió y cerró la boca varias veces intentando pronunciar unas palabras que simplemente no querían salir. No entendía el abrumador destino al que eran sometidos los clanes de la aldea. Toda su vida tenía que estar planeada minuciosamente, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pero algo había quedado fuera de contexto, algo no encajaba en la planeada vida de Neji Hyuga y era ella. Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima y sin más se desplomo en la hierba.

-Tenten! –grito Neji al correr hacia ella y situarse a su lado. La tomo por la nuca delicadamente y la acerco hacia él.

-Quédate conmigo –pidió la chica recobrando la conciencia –No tienes que hacer esto.

-Sí, tengo que –intento excusarse el Hyuga manteniendo su semblante serio e inmutable.

-No, quédate conmigo. Neji, quédate conmigo –pidió Tenten suplicante aferrándose a las ropas del hombre que amaba y que estaba a punto de dejarla.

Una única lagrima resbalo por la mejilla del Hyuga. Abrazó con más fuerza a la castaña e inspiró su aroma.

-No puedo. –dijo en un susurro.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó Tenten llorosa.

-Te amo, Tenten, pero no puedo atarte a esta inmunda vida que llevo al pertenecer a la rama secundaria. Su un hijo nuestro llegase a nacer con el Byakugan viviría con esta maldita marca en la frente –explicó Neji con rabia mientras se deshacía de su protector frontal –No podría condenarlos a esta vida. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Además mi destino ya estaba escrito y es este, tengo que aceptarlo.

Un ardor se hizo presente en la mejilla de Neji obligándolo a llevar una mano hacia allí. Tenten le había dado una bofetada que quizás merecía. Estaba actuando como un cobarde.

-No empieces de nuevo con tus tonterías del destino, Neji Hyuga. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que Naruto a las malas te enseño? Él no se acobardaría de esta manera –lo reprendió la kunoichi aún con lagrimas en los ojos. –Si tú no vas y te enfrentas a Hiashi, lo haré yo.

Neji recordó en ese instante cuanto amaba a esa mujer por siempre hacerle entrar en razón. Aquella verdad la había sentido como un fuerte golpe en el estomago pero era justo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

-Iré ahora mismo a hablar con mi tío –anunció con voz grave y profunda.

….

Verano. Los últimos días de verano abrían paso a los fríos vientos otoñales. Las hojas de los arboles poco a poco iban adquiriendo sus bellos tintes cafés y naranjas. En unos días más el verano se habría esfumado.

En la gran mansión Hyuga se celebraban dos compromisos a la vez. La heredera del clan, Hinata, pronto pasaría a ser la esposa el futuro hokage de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, y el genio Neji se casaría con quien había sido su compañera toda la vida, Tenten.

Hiashi se despidió de todos en la mesa y se retiró dejando a los cuatro jóvenes solos. Naruto soltó un largo suspiro y se reacomodo en su asiento cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Aborrezco a la gente que cree tener el control de otras vidas –habló el rubio con fastidio. –Me ha aceptado por pertenecer al clan Uzumaki y Namikaze, además de ser hijo del cuarto y el futuro hokage de la aldea.

-Pero gracias a eso mi padre no me obligara a casarme con Neji. –le contesto Hinata con dulzura.

-Deberías agradecer pertenecer a un clan. –sentenció Tenten desviando la mirada.

Neji bufó ante su comentario y rodeó su cintura con un brazo atrayéndola hacia él. Después de un duro debate entre él, Naruto y Hiashi Hyuga, habían logrado anular su matrimonio forzado ante la tentadora oferta del rubio. La decisión que había tomado el líder del clan tenia que ver únicamente con su hija, sin embargo eso le dejaba a él la posibilidad de hacer su vida con quien quisiera. Y Tenten era la mujer que amaba.

-Ahora serás una Hyuga –dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa –Eh, Hinata, ¿Me acompañas a la tumba de ero-senin?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y salieron del lugar después de despedirse dejando solos a Neji y Tenten sentados alrededor de la mesa vacía.

-Tenten, tengo algo que decirte. –anunció Neji llamando la atención de su prometida.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Tenten preocupada ante la mirada seria del Hyuga. De pronto una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del chico, confundiéndola.

-Estas embarazada. –soltó Neji reprimiendo el impulso de sonreír como nunca.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto la castaña sin entender del todo.

Neji cerró los ojos por unos instantes y al abrirlos nuevamente activo su Byakugan y puso una mano sobre el vientre de Tenten.

-Sabes que con mi Byakugan puedo ver el flujo de chakra de un cuerpo… -explico lentamente.

-Si…

-Dentro de ti veo una diminuta fuente de chakra creciendo en tu vientre. –dijo acariciándola suavemente mirándola a los ojos.

-Neji… -susurró Tenten conteniendo la emoción y la alegría que sentía en ese momento –no puedo creerlo.

La kunoichi se lanzó a los brazos del genio y lo lleno de tiernos besos por todo el rostro mientras el solamente reía por lo bajo.

-Vamos a ser padres.

* * *

_Solamente tengo que decir que este segungo shot no me convence del todo :/  
**Flor Kiss**; si, el primer shot es para mal pensarlo xD_

_Un beso.  
Itzel._


	3. Otoño

Otoño. Las hojas de los arboles yacían en el suelo haciendo pequeños montones. Los niños jugaban saltando sobre ellos y esparciendo las coloridas hojas por doquier. Neji miraba a los pequeños jugar con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro justo después de haber terminado su típico entrenamiento.

-Eh, Hyuga, olvidaste esto en casa –dijo una voz familiar a lo lejos.

-Tenten, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el genio al verla acercarse.

-¿Qué simplemente no puedo traerle el almuerzo a mi esposo?

Neji rió por lo bajo y la envolvió en un abrazo. Instintivamente activó su Byakugan y acarició suavemente el vientre de la castaña.

-Ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso –lo regañó Tenten con una sonrisa.

-No puedo evitarlo, me gusta ver cómo crece poco a poco dentro de ti. Siento tanta envidia.

-Apenas tengo tres meses de embarazo, no puedes ver la gran cosa.

-Eso es lo que tú crees –se burló él dedicándole una sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

-Calla y come, genio.

Se escondieron bajo la sombra de un árbol y se sentaron a comer. Las bolas de arroz que preparaba Tenten se habían vuelto las favoritas del Hyuga y el té que preparaba su prima era ya una tradición. Tomó un pedazo del maguro maki y al morder sintió algo picante escocer su lengua.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Tenten al ver que su esposo se había quedado paralizado.

-Muy… picante… -logró pronunciar Neji con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tenten rió y le acerco un vaso de té a la boca. No pudo evitar rememorar aquella vez que sucedió lo mismo en una misión muchos años atrás, cuando comieron el famoso curry de la vida y Neji se enchiló al punto de activar su Byakugan. Esa vez, también le había dado de beber.

-Gracias, preciosa –susurró Neji recuperando el aliento.

-No puedo creer que un ninja de tu categoría no pueda soportar un poco de picante –dijo la chica en burla.

Neji bufó y desvió la mirada fingiendo indignación. Era cierto, nunca había tolerado el picante y ella siempre ocupaba eso a su favor para burlarlo, siempre. Cuantas cosas había vivido con ella. Cuanto lo conocía ella a él, y él a ella. ¿Era posible amar tanto a una persona?

-Tenten, ven acá –pidió Neji llamándola con los brazos para que se acercara. Ella lo hizo y se dejó envolver por los brazos del hombre con quien compartía su vida.

-¿Que te puso tan cariñoso? –preguntó Tenten embriagándose con el masculino aroma de Neji acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Tú –contestó él con seriedad acariciándole el cabello.

Llevó una mano al rostro de la castaña y la acarició suavemente haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Se acerco a sus labios y la besó como si pudiera perderla de un instante a otro. Tierno y dulce, ardiente y apasionado. Deslizó su mano por todo su cuello hasta llegar al escote del sencillo yukata que llevaba puesto.

-Me imagino que sabes dónde estamos –murmuro Tenten sobre sus labios.

-Aquí fue la primera vez que te hice mía –contestó Neji volviendo a besarla.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente como lo hacían en las noches de soledad cuando él se encontraba en misiones absurdas, lejos de ella. El olor de su piel, de su cabello, se mezclaban con los aromas del viento trasportándolo a su lado. La sentía. La amaba. Como la primera vez.

Se dejó llevar por aquellos recuerdos y simplemente siguió sus instintos. La deseaba como tantas veces.

Tenten condujo su mano bajo las ropas del Hyuga acariciándole la espalda en todo lo amplio. Él la recostó con cuidado en la hierba y se dispuso a despojarla del yukata que se interponía entre sus cuerpos.

-No lo hagas –pidió ella entre jadeos.

Neji bufó pero obedeció. Se dedicó a recorrer las largas piernas de su mujer por debajo de la ropa. La besaba con locura desmedida, mordiendo sus labios suavemente, jugando con sus lenguas. Descubrió uno de los pechos irreverentes que se alzaban frente a su intenso mirar y se dedico a besarlos, lamerlos, succionarlos. Regresó por su cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios dejando un húmedo rastro de besos desesperados. La necesitaba. Desató su pantalón y lo deslizó hacia abajo solo lo suficiente.

-Me vuelves loco –murmuró contra sus labios restregando su sexo enhiesto sobre ella.

Tenten enredaba sus dedos en el largo cabello de Neji. Delineaba hebra a hebra aferrándose a él. La impaciencia se apoderaba de ella más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Ansiaba sentirlo dentro. Lo necesitaba. Alargó una mano hasta su trasero y lo atrajo aun más hacia ella.

Neji le dedico una mirada única. La observó detenidamente moldeando su cuerpo empapado y ardiente con aquellos ojos perla que la obligaban a perderse. La despojó de sus interiores y acarició con ansia su intimidad.

-Te necesito, Neji – masculló una única vez antes de sentirlo entrar en ella con delicadeza.

Comenzó a embestirla suavemente, casi con ternura. Casi. Acelero su marcha envolviéndola en un ritmo extasiante. Una fría brisa recorrió sus cuerpos y provocó que se erizaran todos y cada uno de sus poros. Un gemido se escapo de los labios de Tenten incitando al Hyuga a acelerar el ritmo para llevarlos a un placer indescriptible. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás

Él la escuchó gritar su nombre.

Ella lo escuchó gemir su nombre.

….

Otoño. El frio otoñal, combinado con las brisas heladas del invierno que se adentraba en la aldea, erizaban las pieles de tres ninjas que partían de nuevo en la búsqueda del superviviente del clan Uchiha. Tenten acariciaba su pancita de cuatro meses y medio de embarazo. Su cuñada la miraba enternecida mientras servía el té.

-Estarán bien –le dijo Hinata para tranquilizarla –Han salido apenas hoy en la mañana.

-¿Tú no estás preocupada por Naruto? –preguntó la castaña mirando la taza que sostenía en sus manos.

-Un poco, pero sé que estará bien.

-¿Por que tienen que mandarlo a una misión justo ahora?

-No hay misión que Neji no haya cumplido, estará bien. Además, Sakura está con ellos, si les pasara cualquier cosa ella se encargaría de curarlos.

-No debieron ir tras Sasuke de nuevo –sentenció Tenten bebiendo de mala gana el té que le había servido.

-Fue una misión de Rokudaime Kakashi.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Tenten, relájate, no es bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé que te preocupes demasiado.

-Lo sé… de acuerdo.

_

* * *

_

_Sin mucho tiempo, mil disculpas..._  
_He pensado ampliar el fic a un fiveshot, pero solamente si ustedes qieren & me lo piden con cariño ñ.ñ HAHA'_

_Enfin, los amo._

_Un beso.  
Itzel._


	4. Invierno

Invierno. Si mal no recordaba, aquel era el peor invierno que había vivido jamás. Ya contaban 2 semanas desde la partida de su amado Neji junto con Naruto y Sakura para continuar la recuperación del renegado Uchiha. La nieve se iba acumulando en las calles de Konoha y los alfeizares de las ventanas pintaban un color blanco que en cualquier otra circunstancia habría parecido hermoso.

Tenten acariciaba su vientre con ya cinco meses de embarazo mientras miraba con nostalgia los remolinos que describía la nieve al caer. Rock Lee se había reunido al escuadrón de búsqueda unos días antes, no sin antes prometerle a la kunoichi que traería de vuelta al padre de su hijo sano y salvo. Hinata había salido esa mañana a ver al pequeño hijo de su sensei Kurenai y no daba señales de querer volver pronto. La mente de Tenten formulaba cientos de ideas, cada una más espantosa que la otra, con respecto a lo que ocurría fuera de la mansión Hyuga pero siempre las apartaba con una brusca sacudida de cabeza. Sola, en esa habitación vacia, ¿qué más podía hacer?

-¡Tenten! –Llamó la voz de su cuñada que entraba con rapidez hasta su habitación –Han llegado, Tenten, están en el hospital –dijo jadeante recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Tenten asustada mientras se levantaba lo más rápido que podía y se ponía en marcha hacia el hospital.

-Ellos están bien pero…

Hubo silencio hasta que hubieron llegado al hospital de la aldea. Ino las recibió con un semblante triste y las condujo hasta la habitación donde se reponían Neji y Sakura, junto a un ileso Naruto. Tenten camino velozmente hasta Neji, que dormía serenamente, y acarició su rostro con dulzura y alivio y no fue hasta que Naruto poso una mano en su hombro que reparó en la ausencia del discípulo de la gran Bestia Verde.

-¿Dónde está Lee? –pregunto sin poder ocultar la preocupación. Naruto bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

De los ojos de Tenten unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin siquiera poder evitarlo. De pronto Neji tosió y abrió los ojos mirando el lugar como si no lo conociera. Miro a Tenten, a Naruto, a Sakura, a Hinata, a Ino, y por último nuevamente a Tenten.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

-En Konoha –respondió Naruto al ver que Tenten no contestaba –Hemos regresado a la aldea hace un rato.

-¿Konoha? –preguntó confundido Neji, como si algo no estuviera bien. De pronto una serie de escenas perturbadoras taladraron su mente haciéndolo entrar en pánico. Lee había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarlo a él de una muerte segura, pero no había nada más, ahí terminaban los recuerdos de la dura pelea que había tenido con Jugo. – ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó sin poder ocultar su temor al ver que Tenten lloraba en silencio.

Naruto se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Las cosas se salieron un poco de control y tú y Sakura estaban a punto de perder la batalla. Entonces llegó Lee y logro salvarlos pero… –se detuvo un instante y suspiró –Lee logró salvarlos pero… Jugo… lo asesinó…

Neji abrió los ojos cuanto podía y lo miro horrorizado. De pronto unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los blanquecinos ojos del Hyuga. Lloró en silencio y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro mirando las sabanas que lo cubrían. Tenten lo abrazó con fuerza y él la rodeó débilmente con los brazos.

Un año mas tarde; Invierno. Si mal no recordaba, aquel era el más hermoso invierno que Tenten había visto jamás. La nieve se iba acumulando en las calles de Konoha y los alfeizares de las ventanas pintaban un lindo color blanco. Un bebé comenzó a llorar de repente llamando la atención de su madre, que prendía una vela al pie de un pequeño altar. Tenten corrió al interior de la mansión Hyuga y se encontró con una escena que la enterneció hasta el límite; Neji mecía a su hijo y canturreaba una canción mientras lo observaba embelesado.

-Ya está muy grande, ¿no? –Preguntó la castaña en voz baja entrando a la habitación en silencio –A Lee le hubiera encantado ver esta faceta tuya tan…

-¿Paternal? –inquirió Neji con un tono burlón sin voltear a verla.

Tenten asintió con una sonrisa y abrazó por detrás al genio Hyuga, acarició su largo cabello y se paró de puntitas para darle un beso en el cuello.

-Es tan igual a ti –dijo en un susurro acariciando suavemente el rostro de su hijo.

-Yo veo en él a mi padre…

-Sí, y como tú no te pareces a tu padre… -se burló Tenten.

-Hey, ¿Cómo está el pequeño Lee? –preguntó una voz que se acercaba. A la puerta se asomó Naruto sonriente con un gran abrigo salpicado de nieve.

-Está durmiendo. ¿Qué haces por aquí, Naruto? –preguntó Neji devolviendo al pequeño bebé Hyuga a su cuna.

-Estaba harto de las oficinas y decidí pasar a ver a Hinata, por cierto dice que esta lista la comida –anunció el rubio saliendo de nuevo.

Neji caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir volteó a ver a Tenten y le tendió una mano para que lo siguiera.

-Voy enseguida –dijo la kunoichi sonriendo. Neji asintió y la dejó sola.

Tenten se quedó plantada en su lugar por unos segundos viendo el lugar en el que había estado Neji un instante antes. Suspiró y se acercó a la cuna del pequeño Lee, se recargó en ella y se dedicó a contemplar al bebé que dormía plácidamente ahí dentro. Suspiró de nuevo y cubrió a Lee con una manta más gruesa. Afuera la nieve describía remolinos al caer.

-A tu tío y a tu abuelo les hubiera fascinado conocerte –dijo con nostalgia quitándole un mechón de cabello café de la frente. Se inclino hacia él y le dio un pequeño beso en su rosada mejilla. Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir volteó la mirada nuevamente hacia la cuna. –Descansa.

_

* * *

_

_Lamento muchísimo el retraso! D: Esque acabo de regresar a la escuela & eso me tiene un poco succionada...  
En fin, les traigo aqui el cuarto shot con mucho cariño n.n, la verdad no estaba muy segura del rumbo que habian tomado mis ideas & un amigo me odió un rato por haber asesinado a Lee pero... no sé... espero enverdad no me apedreen demasiado u.u _

_Con respecto a hacer un five shot, lo tengo muy muy en cuenta y como me recomendó **selene uchiha** planeo hacerlo un epílogo(:  
Me ha alegrado demasiadisimo la aceptación que ha tenido este fic mio tan "de la nada" como lo llamo yo n.n De verdad, agradezco mucho los reviews qe recibo, Owwww, cuanto las qiero mis amadas lectoras(:  
**Selene uchiha; **Concuerdo cntigo enqe Neji es un amor *w* un amor & un papi tmbn xD pero desgraciadamente difiero en lo de Sasuke :/ no es mi hit & asi, & no quize incluirlo en el fic porqe mis ideas no vagaron hacia ese punto... quizas luego escriba un shon sobre el renegado (pero sexy) Uchiha :D Un beso, nos vemos ;)  
**Florciita; **alias Flor Kiss xD creo que es la segunda o tercera vez que veo que cambias tu nombre, pero si sirve de algo, este me gusta(: (ya no lo cambies e.e) -No le veo nada de malo al qe seas inocente... yo lo fui alguna vez.. *w* (xD HAHAHA' ignorame) -No abandonare ninguno de mis fics, solamente actualizare una vez por semana o algo asi, xqe ya las habia mal acostumbrado a subir diario o cada dos, tres dias xD Pero no te preocupes, seguire(: Te mando un beso & un abrazo(:  
**Ariasujm-chan; **me alegra que te haya gustado, & por un momento si pensé en hacerle algo a mi Neji pero luego tuve que verme obligada a agarrarme de latigazos por pensar barbaridades xD Nunca le haria daño a nadie (ni por mas irreal que sea) pero este fic tenia la necesidad de un sacrificio, asi que mi adorado Lee tuvo hacerlo, siempre ha sido un heroe! T.T Un beso grande & un abrazo.  
**kyo-nakamura; **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado(: Te mando un saludo & un beso(:  
**nairelena; **para ti & las qe lo pidieron, un epílogo n.n Saludos.  
**Vistoria; **Creo qe me leiste la mente, lo juro! & para ti, te traigo una continuación que espero sea de tu agrado (enserio lo espero) -Leí unos fics tuyos, como quizas te habras dado cuenta todos acabaron en mis Ff, y concuerdo sobremanera cntigo en qe Neji es un sucio, e incluso & disculpame por el atrevimiento, lo he puesto en mi perfil(: Asi qe a ti solamente te digo, sige escribiendo tan fascinantes historias & Arriba Neji & Tenten (¡sí, señor!) Un beso & un abrazo fuerte (aguas si te fracturo un hueso)  
**Akina-san; **No has leido el tercer cap! D: pero te dejo de una vez el cuarto para recibir como siempre tu adorada opinión &, aqui entre nos, estoy empezando un fic largo de nuestro amado Gaara(: no planeo subirlo hasta dentro de un par de meses pero te lo digo de una vez :B esperando algun comentario. Un beso grande & un fuerte abrazoo(:_

_Sin mas que decir por el momento, los amo._

_Con mucho cariño.  
Itzel._

_PD; llevo en fanfiction varios meses & no he hecho amigos! Qe mala suerte me cargo D:_


End file.
